


Uncle Percival

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Uncle Percival has his hands full
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for Kink Meme: Someone brings a baby to the office. Is it their baby? Is it an orphan whose parents were the victims of dark wizards and the Aurors are babysitting until a placement is found? Did it get dropped off with a note, surprising the hell out of someone who didn't realize they were a father? I care not. All I want is Picquery, Graves, Tina, etc., dealing with this baby situation.





	

Ordinarily, when there was an issue at work during his time off, Percival Graves expected his aurors to call him in right away. Things worked out better that way and generally he wasn’t really doing anything other than reading or indulging in a nap or two. It was a long established practice, so they weren’t exactly to be blamed for this situation.

That didn’t make it any less unfortunate though.

“ _Angus_ , Angus please put your coat on like I asked you _five times_ now.”

“But I’m not cold.”

“You will be- Rosmerta,” he sighed heavily as he niece trotted into the room. “You’ve got your shoes on the wrong feet.”

“These are the only ones I’ve got, Uncle Percy,” little Ros replied innocently, blinking her big brown eyes up at him.

The corner of Percival’s lips twitched a little at that.

“Come here sweetheart. Angus, go round up your brothers,” he said as he lifted the 4 year old up onto the table he’d been dressing his youngest niece on.

“Can you put Arti’s cap on for Uncle, Darling?” he asked as he sat about unlacing the boots Ros had forced her little feet into and quickly set them to rights, glancing up every other second to check Artio wasn’t in the process of rolling herself off the edge.  

Something thudded loudly in the lounge room.

“Angus!” he called, rolling his eyes when he got whispers and shushing in response (and the telltale whimpers of the start of a cry from Artio).

Shaking his head he picked up Rosmerta and Artio, settling both carefully in his arms (bouncing Artio gently in an effort to soothe her), before walking into the lounge room and finding his three nephews contemplating a knocked over armchair.

“Boys.”

“Sorry Uncle,” they chorused rather unconvincingly.

Percival hummed, appropriately unconvinced by the act as he carefully set the armchair back up to right with an awkward wiggled of his fingers (occupied as his arms currently were), setting Rosmerta in it and cradling Artio a bit more securely.

“All of you, this is very important,” he said, crouching down before the small gaggle of children. “We’re going to visit my office for a little while. Uncle’s just got a little problem to fix and then we can go and get some hotdogs for lunch. But _only_ if you behave. Alright?”

Mentioning the hotdogs before the ultimatum was clearly a mistake as the older children immediately set about gasping and talking excitedly amongst themselves.

“Children.”

“Yes Uncle!” they chorused once again.

“Percival sighed despairingly, but it would have to do. They’d already taken over 30 minutes to get ready to leave.

“Alright then,” he said, ruffling Angus’ hair fondly. “Put your coat on and let’s go.”

“I’m not cold though!”

-

They struck a strange picture, he was sure. The wide eyed looks of everyone they passed was proof enough of that.

He didn’t have the time to pay all that to much mind though, as he cut a clean path through the crowd, a squawling baby in his arms, 5 children trotting along clutching the end of his and then each other’s coats like a giggling, easily distracted tail.

“I know, I know, floo travel is horrible, isn’t it Artio?” he sighed, rubbing the distraught baby’s cheek consolingly as he attempted to coax a pacifier into her mouth, eventually succeeding, thank Merlin for that. They made their way down the stairs to the Major Investigations Department after a rather tiring encounter with Red and his nephews, who promptly declared the middle brother was also a house elf.

“UNCLE PERCY!”

“Bran, don’t wail like that. Boy’s, stop calling your brother a house elf,” he sniffed. “Behave yourselves otherwise Ros and me are going to be the only ones enjoying hot dogs.”

“That’s not fair!!”

“That is perfectly fair. We made a deal and you lot are struggling to hold up your end of it.”

“You’re struggling to hold up _your_ end of it,” Angus huffed mutinously.

“My end is the hot dogs.”

“I don’t see any hot dogs.”

“That’s because my end of the deal is determined by the success of your end of the deal. Now, would you like to continue this argument and be _sure_ you won’t get any or would you like to start fresh now we’re at the office?”

Angus pouted a little, before mumbling, “Start fresh.”

“Alright, let’s start fresh,” Percival said, patting his back before nodding to the door. “Now, this is where I work. I’ve got to do some important things in here so I need you all to behave very well, alright? Can you do that?”

“Can we help?!” Bran piped, bouncing on the spot with excitement (his little brother, Dylan, following suit with a stream of giggles).

“Alright then, you can help.”

“So we’ll be aurors too?” Angus asked, the pout from seconds earlier forgotten.

“Assistant Aurors perhaps,” Percival replied, smiling fondly. “First things first, we’ve got to have a big meeting to go over the situation, then Uncle gives all his aurors and assistant aurors their jobs. Understand?”

“Yes Uncle!!”

“Good boys, let’s go,” he said, getting to his feet. He paused a second when he felt someone tugging his coat.

“Can I be a ‘sistant ‘uror as well?” Ros mumbled around her fingers.

“Of course, Sweetheart,” Percival replied with a smile, shifting a sniffling Artio in his arm to pull a handkerchief from his pocket, gently taking her fingers out of her mouth and wiping the saliva from them and taking her hand.

“Alright Assistant Aurors. Let’s get to work,” he said as enthusiastically as he could manage (he’d never really been one for faux-enthusiasm, but it seemed to do the job).

-

“Have you inherited an classroom, Mr Graves?” Tina asked , eyes twinkling with amusement as she looked down at his charges, who had all of a sudden, gone shy and were currently hiding _underneath_ his coat.

“Babysitting,” Percival sighed, shaking his head and bouncing Artio a couple of times when the babe started to fuss.

“For the whole family?”

“My brother took the continuation of the family name a bit seriously,” Percival drawled, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been reliably informed it’s mostly my fault and it’s not because he’s half bunny-rabbit.”

Tina snorted into her coffee a little at that.

He arched his brow, looking down when Ros wrapped her arms around his leg and peaked out at Tina.

“Hello,” the younger auror said kindly, blinking when Ros squeaked and hid back behind him.

“They’re not usually this shy,” Percival drawled, shaking his head despairingly. “Enjoy the peace while you can,” he said. “Could you?” he said, nodding to Artio.

Tina’s eyes went comically wide at that.

“Oh! I- sure, just-”

“Here you are,” he muttered, carefully handing over the baby, helping Tina adjust her hold pleasingly before quickly pulling off his coat and crouching down in front of the gaggle of children. “Would you like to do some drawing in my office instead?” he asked.

“We want to be assistant aurors,” Angus whined plaintively. “You said we could.”

“And you still can, Angus,” Percival replied calmly. “If you like.”

“We do!” he piped, his brothers and Ros voicing their agreement as well.

“Alright then, now remember, Uncle has to listen to the briefing. Listen carefully, okay? When I’m done I need you to be able to tell me how many times the word _Prohibited_ was said. It’s _incredibly_ important.”

“Why?”

“I’ll need to include it in my report,” Percival replied, nodding seriously. Once they were all appropriately convinced of the importance of their task, he got back to his feet. He very nearly laughed when he found Tina frozen in exactly the same position he’d left her in, eyeing his baby niece with nothing short of alarm.

“Thank you,” he drawled, an amused smile tugging at his lips as he took the baby from her arms once again. He did chuckle when Tina sagged greatly upon being relieved.

“I’m not used to babies,” she uttered.

“They take some getting used to,” he drawled, bouncing Artio fondly a couple of times before leading the way over to the table in the middle of the bullpen.

“Ah, sir,” one of his aurors, a man name Howard, said, nodding pointedly down to the children who’d trotted over to the table also, though only Angus could peak over the top of it.

“Yes, we’ve got some helpers-”

“Assistant Aurors, Uncle!”

“ _Assistant Aurors_ today,” Percival drawled, rolling his eyes. “They’ll be around to fetch things and do tasks around the office. Work their way up the ranks and such,” he said with a shrug.

“Couldn’t find a babysitter at the last minute, Boss?” Howard drawled.

“I _was_ the last minute babysitter,” Percival replied, before glancing pointedly down at his charges. “I’m sure they’ll be _spectacularly_ behaved though,” he drawled, getting wide grins and full body head nods in response.

“Right, task at hand,” he said, summoning a bottle from the bag he’d brought with him when Artio fussed once again.


End file.
